Resurrection des Amants
by Keurjani
Summary: Riff meurt en laissant une lettre. Après l'avoir lue, notre bien aimé comte, dans sa détresse, rejoindra son majordome. Mais...POURQUOI un tel acte de la part des deux hommes...? Après la mort, ils se retrouvent... LEMON CHAP 2
1. Chapitre 1: Mourir pour mieux aimer

Auteur: keurjaNi

Genre: Romance. Yaoi.

Couple: RR/CH

Titre: Résurrection des Amants

Disclaimer: L'univers de Comte Cain ne m'appartient pas, mais bon, je fais comme si, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu. Cette histoire par contre sort de mon imagination foireuse alors ne faite pas attention.

Dédicace à: Keurjani et keurJani, même si elles ont déjà lu cette fic (enfin, la première version). Et même si ces deux noms sont en réalité mon pseudo, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous auriez la migraine.

----

Chapitre 1: Mourir pour mieux aimer

_My Lord, _

_Mettre fin à sa vie est un acte que je sais être lâche, mais si vous le trouvez stupide, alors je vous en prie, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. _

_Je ne puis me résoudre à vous servir encore en ayant en moi ce sentiment passionnel que j'éprouve en mon cœur à votre égard. _

_Il ne se passe pas une minute, une seconde, pendant laquelle je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Mais jamais je ne vous l'ai dit ou montré car je ne voulais pas que notre entente se brise. Vous m'avez fait confiance, je ne voulais pas vous trahir en vous avouant ce sentiment. _

_Mais je n'ai pas pu supporter de rester en votre présence. Non pas que celle-ci me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais elle est pour moi, depuis mon entrée à votre service, la source de la plus cruelle et de la plus douce des tortures au monde. Mais ce sentiment est un péché et je ne souhaitais pas alourdir le fardeau des péchés qui pèse sur vos frêles épaules. _

_Je vous ai quitté mais sans vous l'avoir dit. Vous le saurez donc après que j'en aie eu fini, mais je tenais à vous le dire moi-même. _

_My Lord, Cain, je… je…vous…aime. _

_Plus que tout au monde. _

_Même plus que ma vie. _

_Votre éternel serviteur, _

_Riffuel Raffit. _

Cain jeta au loin la missive. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait fait appeler Riff. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire à propos de l'affaire de meurtre de Franceline Duhomet, le fait divers le plus traité journalistiquement du moment. Mais le domestique n'était pas venu. Etonné, il avait parcouru le manoir Hargreaves dans toute sa longueur et sa largeur avant de le retrouver, serein, allongé, au milieu des livres de médecine, le poignet ouvert d'où le sang coulait, avec une enveloppe à son nom posé à coté de lui. Un instant, il cru que c'était une mauvaise blague. Mais non, Riff s'était bel et bien suicidé, il ne relèverait pas. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et ses genoux tremblèrent avant qu'il ne s'écroule, ses jambes refusant de porter le reste de son corps.

Le jeune comte avait alors touché la main de son majordome défunt, ses doigts avaient cherché le contact du sang pour s'assurer de la réalité. Et il avait versé des larmes qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Ensuite, d'un geste mécanique, il avait pris l'enveloppe, l'avait ouverte et avait lu la missive écrite de la douce écriture de Riff, à l'encre verte, verte comme ses yeux.

Cain se releva, soudain pris d'une fièvre malsaine.

Il avait longtemps cru que Riff ne l'aimait pas car il restait indifférent à tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Il s'était résigner à ne jamais lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant il apprenait que c'était réciproque. Et que la seule raison pour laquelle Riff n'avait jamais rien montré de ses sentiments était qu'il voulait son bonheur, ou du moins le semblant de bonheur auquel il avait droit.

L'esprit embué, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue puissante, il se saisit du morceau de verre brisé effilé dont l'usage avait donné à Riff l'accès du monde des morts. Une larme tomba dessus. La dernière de ma vie, pensa le comte des poisons.

L'enfant démon ferma les yeux, puis, d'un mouvement assuré, précis, net, il s'ouvrit les veines du poignet gauche, comme Riff précédemment. La douleur passée, il ne restait que le néant de la mort. Et le temps d'une dernière pensée.

Riff, où que tu sois, je te trouverait, car je dois aussi t'avouer que…

--- to be continued---

Les girls KeurJani, ne trouvez-vous pas que ce chapitre est mieux écrit que dans sa version manuscrite?

Pour les lecteurs, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir mettre des reviews. Les menaces de mort, sorts mortels et autres sont aussi accepté mais seulement sous forme de review. Et surtout, voyez le titre: «**Résurrection** des Amants.» Cela signifie donc qu'ils vont renaître, mais dans un autre chapitre, qui ne viendra pas si je ne connais pas votre avis.

Kisses.

N. des keurjani


	2. Chapitre 2: Mourir pour mieux vivre

**Auteur:** keurjaNi

**Genre:** Romance. Yaoi. (LEMON lol)

**Couple:** RR/CH

**Titre:** Résurrection des Amants

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Comte Cain ne m'appartient pas, mais bon, je fais comme si, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu. Cette histoire par contre sort de mon imagination foireuse alors ne faite pas attention.

**Dédicace à:** Keurjani et keurJani, même si elles ont déjà lu cette fic (enfin, la première version). Et même si ces deux noms sont en réalité mon pseudo, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous auriez la migraine. Bon cette fois-ci, je dédicace aussi au folles du lycée et à Flo' s'il passe par là lol.

-----

Chapitre 2: Mourir pour mieux vivre

L'ange était bien embêté.

On lui avait donné deux âmes à faire passer correctement dans l'autre monde mais il lui fallait respecter leurs dernières volontés. Le premier s'était suicidé, et avait pensé «Je t'aime Cain et je ne peux te le dire» et l'autre avait agi de la même façon en disait «je dois de te retrouver pour te dire que…». Quoi de plus embêtant à présent? N'auraient-ils pas pu tout simplement vouloir revoir les champs de fleurs ou un visage? Non. Ils voulaient se faire leur déclaration.

Le vieux barbu ne savait pas quoi faire là. Il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent dans un endroit qui leur était familier.

Mais où?

Il fallait que l'endroit corresponde à leurs caractères, leurs vies propres. Peut-être un manoir en ruine? Pour symboliser leur vie détruite par le temps et quelque chose de fort? Non. Ca n'irait pas. Alors un cimetière? Oui. L'atmosphère pesante qui leur était familière, les tombes de ceux qu'ils avaient connus, reconnaissance de leurs péchés et crimes, le sang qui avait été versé des deux cotés, ce en quoi leur vie avait été la cible en étant jonchée de cadavres et de ténèbres…… Oui, c'était un bon endroit. Ca leur conviendrait très bien. Une flèche lui parvint. Un message de ceux qui accueillent les morts pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient.

L'ange matérialisa le cimetière puis disparut.

Riff apparut, allongé, les yeux fermés, a moitié sur une tombe de pierre froide. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne suis donc pas mort? On dirait le cimetière où…

Il regarda son poignet. Il se l'était tranché. La blessure était encore béante mais ne saignait plus. Il devait donc être dans l'au-delà.

Cain apparut, les larmes coulant sur son visage, a genoux sur le sol. Riff….Riff l'avait quitté!

Un souffle de vent souleva en douceur ses cheveux ébène, lui fit ouvrir ses yeux verts et dorés si honteux et si beaux. Il n'était donc pas mort? Mais où était-il alors?

Une voix lui parvint. Elle avait les timbres familiers de celle de…..Riff! Le comte releva la tête. Plus loin, observant avec étonnement son poignet gauche, il y avait….non ce n'était pas possible. Mais c'était bien lui.

D'un seul mouvement inconscient, Cain se releva, et se jeta sur l'homme.

-Riff!

L'interpellé sursauta en sentant quelqu'un l'enserrer. Il leva les yeux et vit des cheveux ébène si doux, si beaux, si soyeux et des yeux dorés, verts, troublés, joyaux, et…..pleins d'amour et de tendresse. C'était….Lord Cain!

-My Lord…

Le jeune Lord l'empêcha de parler plus en l'embrassant tendrement.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre. Ne crois-tu pas que tu me dois des explications! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit!

-Je sais que….c'est douloureux de parler. C'est vous-même qui le dites.

-Riff je….

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Riff de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa langue demanda l'entrée de la bouche du Lord, qui la lui accorda sans autres formalités, et elles se lancèrent dans un ballet foudroyant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air.

Cain, couché sur Riff, malgré leurs différences de taille, se sentait tellement bien là. Et Riff sentait bien le poids léger de son maître. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de cela? Des semaines? des mois? des années? des centaines et des milliers de nuits où l'enfant-démon hantait ses rêves les plus fous et ceux qui l'étaient moins.

Cain enfouit son visage dans le cou de son majordome, celui qui le connaissait mieux que tout autre, et embrassa son cou des dizaines de fois, tandis que Riff lui caressait avec tendresse les cheveux et la nuque. Le jeune Lord, tout en l'embrassant, enleva en douceur la chemise du blond, embrassant son torse avec douceur et patience, retenant son désir pour qu'il dure encore longtemps. Riff avait fait de même avec la chemise du comte, tandis que Cain lui mordillait les tétons avec avidité, triturant les morceaux de chair du bout de la langue, du bout des dents, s'amusant des gémissements sourds du blond. Après s'être amusé, il descendit sur le torse de Riff, traçant de la langue des chemins humides et pourtant brûlants,descendant jusqu'au nombril, avec lequel il s'amusa pendant quelques minutes, le quittant presque à regrets pour descendre plus bas, s'attaquant au pantalon bu blond, qui le laissa faire, avant de l'imiter. Puis Cain commenca à lécher le membre déjà dur de Riff, s'amusant des cambrements du majordome et de ses gémissements. Quand il le sentit prêt, il le prit en bouche et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce que le blond trouve l'extase, soit projeté au septième ciel, et jouisse dans sa bouche. Cain avala tout le liquide avant de se retirer, et surtout avant que Riff ne lui inflige la même douce et tendre torture. A son tour, il fut projeté au septième ciel, tandis que le nom du blond qu'il avaity crié résonnait dans le cimetière vide. Puis ils restèrent là, enlacés tendrement, Cain posé sur Riff.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi durant l'éternité. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas possible. Après un regard qui en disait long, ils se rhabillèrent. Et deux anges apparurent. Un était un vieux barbu a l'allure soucieuse, l'autre une belle jeune femme souriante.

-Vous devez être Cain et Riff? Nous sommes vos Anges Gardiens. Karliah est mon nom, et mon ami se nomme Lovkris. Nous avons veillé sur vous et votre amour s'est bien épanoui.

-C'était notre mission: vous aider à devenir un couple. Mais vous êtes morts, ce n'était pas prévu.

-Le tribunal des Anges Gardiens vous accorde donc une faveur. Vous pourrez retourner sur Terre, mais il faudra que vous viviez pleinement votre amour, tout en veillant sur la jeune Maryweather qui n'a pas d'autres ange gardien que son frère.

-C'est la première fois qu'un amour est si fort entre deux êtres, vous devez en être fiers.

Les anges hochèrent de la tête, puis disparurent. Le cimetière aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent là où ils s'étaient donnés la mort. Mais ils n'avaient pas oublié.

Ils devaient vivre pour eux, en profiter.

Aussitôt, Cain se leva et alla voir Riff, se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre le cœur de l'homme.

-Je t'aime Riff.

-Je vous aime, My Lord….Cain…

C'est ainsi que Mary les trouva, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

The End.

----

Keurjani: FINIIIIIIIIIIISH lol Les girls, voilà votre chapter tant attendu, et je suis sûre que vous allez me tuer vu ce qu'ils font alors que je sais décrire bien plus lol.

Reviews?


End file.
